ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Naruto series
A new series which will take place 3 years after the final events of Naruto Shippuden. 'Main Characters' *Naruto Uzumaki: Over the last three years Naruto has trained hard and has earned the rank of Jonin and has a relationship with Hinata. He has even gotten to equal terms with the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. Becomes Hokage and proposes to Hinata for marriage at the end of the series. *Sasuke Uchiha: The former Akatsuki member had allied himself with the Hidden Leaf during the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War and is now a member of the ANBU black ops. Over the last three years, his eyes had been healed from very strong medical treatment from hidden leaf medical ninja. He is now stronger with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and now has a relationship with Sakura. *Sakura Haruno: Now a very skilled medic and always watches out for Naruto and has a relationship with Sasuke, still posseses monster strength. Has also reached the rank of Jonin *Kakashi Hatake: Former leader of team 7 but has now returned to the ANBU black ops to watch out for Sasuke. *Sai: Still a very powerful ninja and now has more emotion than before. Has also achieved the rank of Jonin. *Yamato: Replaces Kakashi as new leader of team 7 and has also gotten stronger with his Wood Style Jutsu. 'Allies' *Tsunade: Is as powerful as ever and is now able to use Sage Mode. *Shizune: Has become more powerful with her poision based jutsu and is now more trusting of Tsunade's judgement. *Might Guy: Still Kakashi's rival and as extreme as ever. He and the rest of his team often visit Neji's Grave. *Rock Lee: Just as extreme as Guy and just as powerful. He has now learned how to activate all of the Eight Inner Gates and has achieved Jonin rank. *Tenten: Is now more stronger and tougher than she was in Shippuden. Has also become a Jonin *Suigetsu Hozuki: A bit into the series, he and Jugo meet up with Sasuke again while he is on a mission and he convinces them to join the Hidden Leaf. Suigetsu also grows feelings for Karin further into the series. *Jugo: Now has more contol which is why he accepts Sasuke's offer. *Karin: Has now become a Leaf ninja and becomes the squad leader of Suigetsu and Jugo's team. She is also a Jonin. *Shikimaru Nara: Has trained hard over the years and achieved Jonin rank beliveing Asuma would of wanted him to exceed in the ranks and still watches over Kureni and her son. Has something of a relationship with Temari. *Choji Akamichi: Still as powerful and fat as always and still dosen't like being called fat. He has achieved Jonin rank as well. *Ino Yamanaka: Is still Sakura's rival but sees the relationship between her and Sasuke so has given up on him and now prefers to go after Sai. Has also achieved Jonin rank. *Kurenai Yuei: Is no longer a ninja for she has a child to take care of but is still friends with her old allies. *Asuma Sarutobi Jr.: The son of Asuma and Kurenai who is now three years old. Shikamaru checks up on him and Kurenai from time to time to check on how they are doing. *Hinata Hyaga: Now as powerful as Neji was and has a relationship with Naruto. She is now also a Jonin. *Kiba Inuzuka: Is now an even better tracker and now has a second ninja dog Akamaru gets along great with named Tsume. Has achieved Jonin rank. *Akamaru: Is pretty old in dog years but still as tough as ever. *Tsume: Is a new male ninja dog that Kiba owns who Akamaru is always watching out for. He is about the same size as Akamaru was in the original Naruto series. *Shino Aburame: As good an insect user as always and is now a Jonin. *Gaara: Still a powerful Kazekage as ever and now even more skilled with the Shukaku's power. *Kankuro: A master puppet user and now has the new puppet Tarantula which is a spider-like puppet as big as Salamander which is one of his own designs. *Temari: Still fights using her giant fan but now has even more powerful jutsu. *Baki: Still very powerful and a member of the Sand Village advisory council. *Matsuri: Now trys to make more of an effort to help and still has feelings for Gaara. *Killer Bee: Still helps the Hidden Leaf and trains with Naruto. *Ay: Killer B's brother and the Raikage he also helps from time to time because the Hidden Leaf Village and The Hidden Cloud Village have grown closer over the last three years. *Cee: Is one of A's two bodyguards, is very serious and has a slight dislike of the leaf ninja calling them konoha dogs. *Darui: Is A's other bodyguard who unlike his partner is very mellow and easy going but he is not lazy and can do pretty well in a fight. 'Villains' *Owari: A very powerful ninja who says that he was created by the Sage of Six Paths to bring armageddon when the time is right. He is the main antagonist of the series. *Shi: Is the leader of the Kihei. He is extremly dangerous as he is very intellegent and strong. He uses various lighting based jutsu and has created a forbidden jutsu that makes him immortal. Shi can also sacrifice his life to make someone else immortal with this jutsu. *Senso: One of Owari's four minions known as the Kihei. He is extremly strong and uses various fire based jutsu. *Yakubyo: One of the Kihei. He is one of the most intellegent of the four ninja, his intellegence even matching Shi's. He often relies on strategy to defeat his opponents instead of jutsu. Yakubyo is able to use various wind based jutsu. *Kikin: The last of the Kihei. He is the weakest of the group, but is still very powerful. He is very skilled in the use of various water based jutsu and has the ability to drain a persons chakra. 'Episodes' Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Category:Naruto